


Проведёт

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater, Soul Eater Not!
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Madness
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 06:36:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19987732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: Она - проведёт; сквозь бурелом и туман, сквозь пустоту, сквозь больное сознание, безумие, страх... проведёт.Потому что она не из тех, кто быстро сдаётся.Вообще сдаётся.





	Проведёт

В его подсознание нет дверей ни для кого; но Мария на то и идеально подходит для его дыхания души - ей двери и не нужны.

У Марии есть только одна проблема: она его абсолютно не знает. Потому что его подсознание застало её врасплох. Потому что он сам застал её врасплох, тихо подкравшись сзади.  
_Это - не он._  
Так кричит рассудок.  
_Это - не он._  
Она знает, что это не его дыхание души.  
_Конечно, он._  
Тихо вздыхает сама Мария.  
_Она это просто знает._

_Пошли отсюда._  
Её слова искажаются вздохом, полным тоски и отчаяния, таким невнятным и испуганным. Мария вздрагивает: она не верит, что этот вздох - её. Штейн улыбается: он знает, что это вздох принадлежит именно ей.

У него завязаны глаза.

Штейн поднимает руку и начинает осторожно крутить болт, медленно-медленно. Скрипящие душераздирающие звуки сводят с ума, будто его голова совсем заржавела, и теперь продрогшая больная сталь кричит, разрывая тишину и сознание, вырывая из горла стоны. Когда Штейн опускает руку, снова чуть заметно улыбнувшись, наступает тишина.

Пустота, что ничем не лучше ужасающих звуков.  
Пустота, которая тебя сдавливает и расщепляет на тысячи мелких кусочков.  
Пустота, которая выжирает душу, чтобы заполниться хоть чем-то.

Бесполезно. Штейн тоже это понимает и смеётся.

Мария не будет брать его под руку, не будет и свою протягивать, не будет обнимать его и умолять уйти отсюда - на то и идеально подходят друг другу их дыхания душ.

(Мария уверена ещё и в том, что Штейн сам не знает чёртовой дороги отсюда.)

Но, впрочем, это не так уж её коробит: она сама его проведёт.

Обхватив голову и сильно прижав её к своему плечу, крепко держа руку, чтобы больше не было этого ужасного скрежета. У себя за спиной, чтобы самой встретить все неприятности, что он может сам себе подкинуть.

Он - может.

Тут холодно и бросает в жар, колючие острые и резкие очертания пейзажа расплываются в тяжёлом и душном мареве, тут будто практически нет воздуха, но он давит, прижимает, сплющивает.

Она слышит дыхание, тяжёлое, но живое. Оно с трудом выбивается из лёгких, но упрямо. Кажется, это не её: наверное, потому, что оно слышно только с одной стороны.Только вот Мария радуется ему гораздо больше, чем собственному.

Это - важно.

В жидкой грязи утопают ноги, и острые ветки царапают лицо, цепляются за одежды, затягивая, останавливая...

Убивая.

Но Мария упрямо сдувает мешающуюся чёлку, обиженно фыркает и уже прокручивает в голове всё, что она выскажет Штейну, если они выберутся.

_Когда они выберутся._

Кривая, но упрямая улыбка искажает лицо.

Она - проведёт. Сквозь бурелом и туман, сквозь пустоту, сквозь больное сознание, безумие, страх... проведёт. Потому что она не из тех, кто быстро сдаётся.

Вообще сдаётся.

Ей не нужна дорога, не нужен ориентир, не нужны указатели и подсказки. На то и так идеально совпадают дыхания их душ.

Крепче сжать холодную, но уже не ледяную руку.

Проведёт. Обязательно проведёт, чего бы это ни стоило.


End file.
